


Undertale and Au's Nicknames (for my use)

by Lady_Yashacat



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yashacat/pseuds/Lady_Yashacat
Summary: This is a list of nicknames, I will be using in my story's. You can use them if you like. Some of this name come from the fandom itself. So have fun. If there is an Au you would like me to add just tall me.
Kudos: 3





	Undertale and Au's Nicknames (for my use)

Underfell  
Undyne = Everdyne  
Mettaton = Metty  
Asgore = War  
Alphys = Alise  
Muffet = Tuffet  
Sans = Red  
Chara = Riggs  
Blooky = Rudy  
Papyrus = Edge  
Frisk = Kitty  
Toriel = Sane  
Gaster = Wings  
Grillby = Blaze  
Asriel = Sunny

Underswap  
Alphys = Alpha  
Hapstablook/Mett = Happy  
Asgore= Care  
Undyne = Dizzy  
Muffet = Soffit  
Sans = Blueberry/blue  
Chara= Bee  
Napstabot = DJ  
Papyrus = Stretch  
Frisk = Poppy  
Toriel = Loriel  
Gaster = Dings  
Grillby = Swirlby  
Asriel = Azzy

Swapfell  
Alphys = Reckless  
Hapstablook = Rude  
Asgore = Frey  
Undyne = UnRay  
Muffet = Buffit  
Sans = Razz  
Chara= Rush  
Napstaton = Rap  
Papyrus = Cash / Silm  
Frisk = Dash  
Toriel = Lily  
Gaster = Maddock  
Grillby = Inferno  
Asriel = Riel

Fellswap  
Alphys = Rogue  
Hapstablook = Snob  
Asgore = Scare  
Undyne = Toxin  
Muffet = Muffin  
Sans = Black  
Chara= Careless  
Napstaton = Ruckus  
Papyrus = Mutt / Rus  
Frisk = Brash  
Toriel = Soriel  
Gaster = Murphy  
Grillby = Ember  
Asriel = Sreil

Horrotale  
Alphys = Omega  
Mettaton = Gemini  
Toriel = Noriel  
Sans = Axe  
Undyne = Undick  
Muffet = Terror  
Asriel = Isis  
Gaster = Horror  
Grillby = Cinders  
Blooky = Misery  
Papyrus = Jupiter

Lusttale or Underlust  
Alphys = Alove  
Mettaton = Passion  
Asgore = Gratify  
Undyne = Underblow  
Muffet = Sin  
Sans = Lust  
Chara= Loveless  
Blooky = Relieve  
Papyrus = Pink  
Frisk = Ardor  
Toriel = Satisfy  
Gaster = Desire  
Grillby = Amour  
Asriel = Rose

Outertale  
Alphys = Io  
Mettaton = Cassiopeia  
Asgore = Vega  
Undyne = Depina  
Muffet = Libra  
Sans = Outer  
Chara= Alula  
Blooky = Solaris  
Papyrus = Nebula  
Frisk = Aurora  
Toriel = Andromeda  
Gaster = Stars  
Grillby = Galaxy  
Asriel = Nova

Dancetale  
Alphys = Hip  
Mettaton = Jazz  
Asgore = Whirl  
Undyne = Capoeira  
Muffet = Tap  
Sans = Remixs  
Chara= Demi  
Blooky = Swing  
Papyrus = Tango  
Frisk = Plie  
Toriel = Dancer  
Gaster = Foxs  
Grillby = Salsa  
Asriel =Waltz

OutCodes  
Killer = Killy  
Nightmare = Night  
Dust = Dusty  
Error = Ruru  
Ink = Kikiy

Dream = Dream


End file.
